TOKYO MEW MEW TRUTH OR TORTURE!
by NO-CHOCOLATE-FOR-U
Summary: This is a wonderfull place where we... SMASH & BASH & CRASH THE TOKYO MEW MEW CAST! SO THERE IS ONLY 1 SPOT OPEN FOR HOSTS! PLEASE READ! U WON'T BE LET DOWN BY THIS COMEDY! RATE & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare!

**_CHOCOLATE_**- HELLO READERS AND WELCOME TO THE TOKYO MEW MEW TRUTH OR TORTURE! I'V SEEN ALLOT OF FANFICTIONS AND THEY HAVE INSPIRED, TAUGHT, AND MADE ME DO WHAT I AM DOING TODAY! ... IN THE LONG RUN I'M HERE TO PUT THE TOKYO MEW MEW CAST IN SEVERE PAIN, AND WHEN I SAY SEVERE PAIN, I MEAN DEATH! Well, and severe pain that doesn't result in death! I'm not a rules person, so there is only ONE RULE u must oblige too... it is the EVERY REVIEW/DARE HAS TO BE RATED T OR UNDER RULE! *lightning cracks in the background* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... ha... ha...ha... ha... ANYWAY! LETS BRING IN THE ALIENS!

*A CLOUD OF RINBOWS POOFS INTO THE AIR WITH ME USING MY SUPER-AUTHORESS ABILITYS TOO SEND THE ALIENS CRASHLANDING ONTO THE TEA TABLE IN MY BASEMENT, BREAKING IT IN THE PROCESS*

**_CHOCOLATE_**- NOOOOOO! YOU RETARDS! Do you know how much that thing costed! I blame this on you, Pai!

_**Pai**_- My fault! Give me one logical rea-

**_CHOCOLATE_**- NO! NO U GIVE _**ME**_ ONE GOOD REASON WHY YOU JUST _**HAD**_TO LAND ON MY TEA TABLE, AND WITH SO MUCH FORCE TO BREAK IT, IT MUST NOT HAVE BEEN ACCIDENTAL!

**_Taruto_**- Geze, u old hag! How can yo-... uhhhhhh... O.O

**_CHOCOLATE_**- Excuse me, I don't think I heard you correctly... just _**who**_ were you calling an old hag? HUH? *TWITCH, TWITCH* -.O

**_Kisshu_**- Uhhhhh, lady, are you-

**_CHOCOLATE_**- I AM A 12 YEAR OLD GIRL! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE CALLING _**OLD HAG**_, AND_** LADY?**_

_**Kisshu- **_Oh, would you rather prefer_ **witch**?_

**_CHOCLOATE-_ ** I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Kisshu, but you leave me no-

**_Taruto__-_**Ummm... _what _exactly are you-

**_CHOCOLATE-_ **SHUT UP WHILE I'M TALKING! _NEVER, _AND I SAY _NEVER,_ INTERUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING!

_*Calms down*_

_**CHOCOLATE-** _Anywho! Now I shall summon the Mew Mews... next chapter!

**_Aliens-_ **WHAT?

**_CHOCOLATE-_**What? Is there a problem?

_**Taruto-**_We have to be alone in a basement with a freak chick! My worst fear has been realized!

_**CHOCOLATE- **_Even worse than pudding's death-hugs?

**_Taruto-_ **Well, maybe-

_**CHOCOLATE-**_Don't know don't care... Anyway! Also, there will be a maximum of 6 hostesses/hosts! Keep that in mind! Okay bye!

**_Aliens-_ **...

**_CHOCOLATE-_ **SAY GOODBYE, DAMMIT!

_**Kisshu-** _Who the hell are we saying goodbye too?

_**CHOCOLATE-** _I'm loosing my temper, boys...

*Dark aura starts to form around my head, bangs covering my face*

**_Aliens-_**GOODBYE SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

**_CHOCHOLATE-_**Good!

_**Pai-** _Ummm... I have a question...

**_CHOCOLATE-_**Yes, Pai?

**_Pai-_**Why are we here?

**_Kisshu&Taruto-_**Oh yeah...

_**Kisshu-** _We were so caught up in your scarieness, we forgot to-

*_hits him with brutal force on top of his head with hammer I poofed up with my authoress powers, knocking him unconcious*_

**_CHOCOLATE-_**Anyone else going too insult me today?

_**Taruto&Pai-** *Shack heads at rapid speed*_

**_CHOCOLATE-_**Good! So, see u later! Bye! RATE & REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare!

Chapter 2- Mew Mews!

**_CHOCOLATE-_ **HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO THE TOKYO MEW MEW TRUTH OR TORTURE! WHERE ALL YOUR BLOODY DREAMS COME TO REALITY!

*_Confetti flys all around my room as I start dancing the hula*_

**_Pai-_**Greetings

**_Kisshu-_**Hey Ichigo, my love!

*_Everyone rolls eyes_*

_**Taruto-** _Yo earthlings!

**_CHOCOLATE-_**You _do _know you can call us people? It's rude to call us earthlings! *whispers* And people is way easier to type...

**_Taruto-_**What was the last thing you said?

**_CHOCOLATE-_**NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE SOOO SILLY, MIDGET! HAHAHAHAHAH

_**Taruto-** _Well okay if you-... wait a minute...

**_CHOCOLATE-_**Sure! Why? Bathroom break? Didn't you just go to the bathroom a little while ago?

**_Pai-_** You really shouldn't have done that...

**_Kisshu-_**THE TWIRP'S GONNA BLOW! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

**_CHOCOLATE-_**Wha-? Why? What's-

**_Taruto-_**Yo, old hag...

*_Dark aura surrounds Tart, fist clenched to sides and bangs covering his eyes*_

**_CHOCOLATE-_**I will diment your puny little face like I did Kisshu if you don't shut up...

*_Points to Kisshu who has bandages rapped all over his face_*

**_Taruto-_**LIKE I WOULD CARE! KISSHU'S A WEAK MORON!

**_Kisshu-_ **Well EXCUSE ME for being a WEAK MORON! BEANSPROUT!

**_Taruto-_**What did you just say...?

**_Kisshu-_**You heard me, you brat! BEANSPROUT BEANSPROUT TARUTO IS A BEANSPROUT!

**_Taruto-_**Why you!

*_Taruto then tackles Kisshu to the ground and they both start beating the shit out of eachother while I start laughing like an idiot and Pai sits back on my couch sipping tea* _

**_CHOCOLATE-_**Anyway! Now for the moment we have all been waiting for... HERE ARE THE-

*_Phone starts ringing Pub And Go By England for Hetalia. CHIBI VERSION*_

**_CHOCOLATE-_**WHAT NOW? IT CAN'T POSSIBLY BE AS IMPORTANT AS WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT NOW! SO SHUT UP!

_*Grabs phone and stabs it into a wall, almost hitting Pai, missing his big ear by an inch__*_

**_Pai-_**WHOA! WHAT THE!

**_CHOCOLATE-_**Anyway... HERE ARE THE MEW MEWS AND RYOU, KIIECHIRO, AND HOW COULD WE FORGET THE 3 IDIOTS MASAYA, DEEP BLUE, AND BLUE KNIGHT?

*_A rainbow cloud poofs up again and the Mew Mews and others fall out and onto the couchs and beanbags and chairs.*_

**Ichigo-**Ummm... where the hell are we? PLEASE DON'T TELL ME KISSHU'S HERE!

**_Kisshu-_***Looks up from fight to see Ichigo on couch next to Masaya* ICHIGO!

*_Kisshu then kills Masaya and takes his place, hugging Ichigo like a doll*_

**_Ichigo-_**MASAYA NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**_Zakuro-_**Where are we and why are we here?

**_CHOCOLATE-_**WOW! SO EAGER TO KNOW EVERYTHING! WELL, TOO BAD U WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH! WITH THAT SAID, SEE U LATER READERS!

RATE AND REVIEW TO BE A HOSTESS AND/OR HAVE YOUR DARES and truths ON THE SHOW!


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare!

CHOCOLATE**- **HELLO AND WELCOME BACK, ONCE AGAIN, TO MY-

Masayabaka**- **Umm... why are we-

CHOCOLATE- WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING OVER ME! YOU DAMN A$$HOLES DON'T KNOW HOW TO LISTEN TO DIRECTIONS! I GAVE YOU _2 _SIMPLE RULES, AND THEY WERE...

*_Keeps on rambling about things nobody wants to hear_*

Ryou- Wow, is she always-

*_Gets hit on the head with a frying pan from yours truely_*

CHOCOLATE- WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY! CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL HIM BECAUSE I AM _NOT _EXPLAINING THAT AGAIN!

Ryou- Yeah, and nobody wants you to...

*_Gets hit on the head repetedly by an extra large frying pan I just ordered from Ebay_*

CHOCOLATE- Wow, I didn't think it would work this great since it was so cheap and came with free shipping!

*_Everybody other than a dimented Ryou in a bloody heap on the flood shakes in fear, not dareing to move in fear that if they did, I would pounce and kill_*

Pudding- WOW! THE OLD HAG IS SCARY, NA-NO-DA!

Taruto- PUDDING, NO! DON'T SAY-

CHOCOLATE- Awwwww! Sooo kawii! This is the first time you've talked yet on my Truth or Torture show!

Everyone- WHAT?

Mint- Not again! Like every time I go on one of these stupid games, I have to loose tea and do manual labor!

Ichigo- Yeah! And what happened to the _Dare _part of Truth Or Dare?

Kisshu- Does this mean we don't have to take dares?

*_Everyone in the basement looked at me with pleading eyes_*

CHOCOLATE- ...

*_Everyone started to get hope_*

CHOCOLATE- NOPE! DOESN'T MEAN A THING! JUST FOR DRAMATIC EFECT!

*_Everyone falls to floor, looseing hope immediatly_*

CHOCOALTE- But there is some good news!

*_Everybody goes up like lightning with hope! Well, except for Ryou, who was on the floor to start with..._ =.=*

Everyone- WHAT IS IT?

CHOCOLATE- I GOT ME FIRST REVIEW FROM MEWCHERRYBLOSSOM 1! Oh wait...

*_reads review_*

CHOCOLATE- I MEAN FROM SAKURA!

*_Everybody falls to the floor once again. This time Ryou included, because he was trying to get up when he heard the news_*

Kiiechiro- Um, may i ask-

CHOCOLATE- No

Kiiechiro- But-

CHOCOLATE- NO

Kiiechiro- Wha-

CHOCOLATE- I DO NOT PERMIT HIPPIES TO TALK!

Kiiechiro- ... *whispers- I'm not a hippie*

*_Kiiechiro then walks into the darkest corner of the room, where the only light flickers on and off_*

CHOCOLATE- Now, where was I... Oh yes! This is the description she sent me! Look down! Look down! Look down!

**Hahhaha I give it a 10**  
**Can I be on?**  
**I'm a fox girl, and I'm wearing a red and pink kimono, and plaese call me sakura**

CHOCOLATE- AND WITH THAT, LETS GIVE A ROUND OF A PLAUSE FROM MEWCHE-, I MEAN SAKURA!

*_A big pink and red cloud with sakura petals poofs above me and the casts heads, dropping Sakura to the ground and onto a beanbag_*

Sakura- W-where am I?

CHOCOLATE- WELL, THATS ALL FOR TODAY BECAUSE WE DIDN'T GET ANY DARES YET!

Sakura- Where am I?

CHOCOLATE- BYEEE!

Sakura- CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHERE I AM?

Everyone- =.=

* * *

CHOCOLATE- Oh! I forgot to ask, why are you eating strawberry cake?

Sakura- SOMEBODY TELL ME WHERE I AM, DAMMIT!

Pudding- OHHHH! I LOVE STRAWBERRY CAKE! CAN I HAVE SOME!

Sakura- N-no! Mine!

*Sakura and Pudding start to fight for the cake*

Everyone- =.=


	4. Chapter 4

Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare!

Chapter 3

CHOCOLATE- WHY, HELLO FRIENDS AND WELCOME-

Sakura- WHERE THE HELL AM I?

CHOCOLATE- I'll let it slide this time, scince I havn't told you the rules. The rules are... *Explains rules to Sakura*

Sakura- Okay, i'll keep that in mind. But that still doesn't answer my question!

CHOCOLATE- Wow, I really thought you would get the hint...

Sakura- ALL YOU EXPLAINED TO ME WAS RULES! RANDOM RULES! HOW WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO, "GIVE ME A HINT"?

CHOCOLATE- WE ARE ON A TRUTH OR DARE SHOW! IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THE TOKYO MEW MEW CAST EVEN AFTER PUDDING ATTACKED YOU FOR CAKE, I CAN'T HELP YOU!

Sakura- Ohhh... COOL ARE U CHOCOLATE!

CHOCOLATE- *Facepalm* Yep, thats me...

Sakura- OMG! AWESOME! I MADE IT ON!

CHOCOLATE- Thats what you were supposed to say last chapter...

Sakura- ?

CHOCOLATE- ANYWAY, SAKURA-

Sakura- Yeah?

CHOCOLATE- Sigh... can you read the review that LEPrecon sent us?

Sakura- Cool name! And sure, i'd love too! Okay! *Takes deep breath*

**Heeeeeeey! I have a really good truth for this show. I am a monster in the**  
**closet, scaring away people from my home at the moment. Sooo...since I have**  
**spare time and fate lead me here, why not! So I have a truth for Mew Mint. So**  
**here's your truth, do you wish you were infused with a different DNA than that**  
**of a parrot, and do you actually have sparks flying with Kisshu? Oh...and**  
**torture, well, painful please. Thank you.**

*Everybody but me and Sakura slowly walk away from the closet that seemed to have a dark aura around it*

Sakura- Ummm, Chocolate...

CHOCOLATE- Yeah, whats the matter? AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! IT IS A CLOSET? WHAT IS IT GOING TO DO, BREAK AND FALL ON YOU? YOU GUYS ARE SUCH SISSYS!

Pai- Correction, more than half of us aren't sissys, because eight of us aren't girls.

CHOCOLATE- WHAT DID I SAY IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! WHENEVER YOU TALK SCIENCE, IT GETS BORING! AND WHEN IT GETS BORING, NO REVEIWS! AND WHEN THERE ARE NO REVIEWS, I GET PISSED! AND WHEN I GET PISSED, I KILL SOMEONE! PREFERABLY MASAYA!

Masaya- HEY!

CHOCOLATE- YEAH, I SAID IT! YOU GONNA DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!

*As I'm standing in front of the closet door, LEPrecon slowly creeks the door open and peeks out, dark aura all over her. But, my big mouth made it so that I didn't hear her come out, but everyone else noticed, going all wide eyed*

Sakura- *Joins the cast huddled on the other side of the room* Chocolate, get away from the closet...

CHOCOLATE- Wha-? Why should I! And why are you now back there with them? Don't tell me your scared of the closet too?

*LEPrecon slowly and silently crept out of the dark closet, standing behind me*

Sakura- JUST TURN AROUND!

CHOCOLATE- OKAY! STOP SCREAMING! BUT I DON'T SEE WHAT-

*Turns around to see LEPrecon behind me with a dark aura trailing behind her*

CHOCOLATE- O.O

LEPrecon- You are really bad at spelling, you know that?

CHOCOLATE- O.O... Yes, I am quite aware...

LEPrecon- Good, THEN WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR GO FIX IT!

CHOCOLATE- =.=... Excuse me...?

Taruto- PLEASE BECOME A HOST! YOU MAY BE ABLE TO TAME THAT... _THING... *_Points at me*

CHOCOLATE- EXCUSE ME! I AM NOT A THING! THE DAY I AM A _THING _IS THE DAY YOU GROW TO BE 2 FOOT 3!

Taruto- Wha-? HOW INSULTING! WELL, PREPARE TO BECOME A THING, UM, BECAUSE I'M ALREADY 2 FOOT 1!

CHOCOLATE- First of all, you suck at comebacks, Taruto.

Taruto- HEY!

CHOCOLATE- Second, I said 2 foot _3_, not 2 foot 1...

Taruto- ... DAMMIT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!

*Me and him start fighting on the floor, everybody sweatdrops*

Kisshu- HA! THE MIDGET SCHOOLED HIMSELF!

Pai- Actualy-

CHOCOLATE- *Lifts head up from fight* Pai! I have a dare for you! SHUT UP FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER! *Resumes fight*

Pai- ...

Sakura- Anyway! Since Chocolate is busy at the moment, I'll take her place! So Mint, do you wish you were infused with diffrent DNA than that of a parrot? And why?

Mint- No, I love having parrot DNA. Well, because birds are elegent creatures, just like me. OH! I WOULDN'T MIND BEING INFUSED WITH A WOFL LIKE ONEE-SAMA, THOUGH!

CHOCOLATE- Well, mint, you got one part right of that response.

Mint- Huh?

CHOCOLATE- You are an elegant _creature_...

Mint- WHY YOU! Wait, wern't you fighting the midget?

CHOCOLATE- *Points to an unconcious Taruto on the floor, who was having his hair put into braids by Pudding*

Sakura- Okay... anyway! Next question! Mint!

Mint- Again!

Sakura- Are sparks flying between you and Kisshu?

Mint&Kisshu- WTF?

LEPrecon- GRAMMAR!

Mint- What, do you actualy want me to say it?

Kisshu- I will.

CHOCOLATE- NO YOU WILL NOT!

Kisshu- Fine...

Mint- And for the question, answer is N-O! NO!

Sakura- But is that what Kisshu thinks!

*Dramatic pause*

Kisshu- ...

Everyone- ... *Eyes on Kisshu*

Kisshu- ...

Kisshu- Nope!

Mint- Phew!

Sakura- And last but not least, we shall torture Mint for you, LEPrecon! So all of you, and I mean you to, cast, sit back on the cool bean bags and chairs/couches and watch Mint get beaten up by Chocolate!

*Everyone sits down as they watch blood splatted everywhere, getting on there clothes and the walls & seats*

Zakuro- Wow... I never knew it was possible to slatter that much blood with one person... and is blood washable? *Looks down at $100 jeans and shirt*

LEPrecon- Don't think so...

CHOCOLATE- So! Now there are only 4 more spots for hosts! Keep that in mind! Say bye, everyone!

*Everyone says bye simotaniously but Pai, Taruto, and Mint*

* * *

CHOCOLATE- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF TOKYO MEW MEW!

LEPrecon- Wait! I never said I wanted to be a host!

CHOCOLATE- WELL, NOW YOU ARE! YOU SHALL BE MY SPELLER PERSON!

Everyone- =.=

CHOCOLATE- No humans were hurt in this chapter!

Ichigo- What about Mint and Taruto?

CHOCOLATE- First of all, Taruto is an alien, not a human. Second, Mint is anything _but_ human! My theory is that she is the boogyman in disguise!

Pai- *Starts sweating because he wants to say that the boogyman is a myth that was created by parents to get there children to behave, and other science shit*

Lettuce- Pai-san, are you okay?

Pai- I'm fine, thank yo- *Gets hit on head with wok*

CHOCOLATE- YOU TALKED! BECAUSE IT IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER, I CANCLE YOURE PUNISHMENT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

Pai- bu-

CHOCOLATE- BYEE! RATE AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare!

Chapter 4

CHOCOLATE- Hello readers and welcome to my Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare.

Sakura- Ummm... Chocolate?

CHOCOLATE- Yes? Is there something wrong, Sakura? Is Masaya breathing again?

Sakura- HEY! MASAYA ISN'T THAT BAD? WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?

CHOCOLATE- One, he's ugly. Two, Kisshu hates him. And if Kisshu hates him, I hate him.

Masaya&Sakura- HEY! THAT IS THE WORST REASON EVER!

Kisshu- NO IT ISN'T! THAT IS THE BEST REASON I'VE HEARD YET!

LEPrecon- Chocolate, you seem diffrrent today, and WHY AM I STILL HERE?

CHOCOLATE- What do you mean by diffrent? I am me.

LEPrecon- Yeah, I got that much.

Lettuce- What I think LEPrecon-san is trying to say is that your personality as changed.

CHOCOLATE- Really? How so?

Zakuro- When we first met you, you were crazy

Mint- Spontaneous

Ichigo- Rude

Lettuce- Hurtfull

Pudding- AND ANNOYING NA-NO-DA!

CHOCOLATE- Well, that was quite rude of you, don't you think?

Ryou- If you think thats rude, you don't want to hear all the insults buzzing through my brain right now.

CHOCOLATE- Your right, I don't.

Kiieechiro- I don't think that was-

CHOCOLATE- Remember what I said about not letting hippies speak? I never stopped believing in that.

Kiieechiro- ...

CHOCOLATE- If you can't comprehend _that _much, then you need to see a physiatrist.

Zakuro- Ummm... a physiatrist is a-

CHOCOLATE- Wow, long time no see Zakuro.

Zakuro- Wha-?

Mint- WHAT THE! HOW CAN YOU NOT NOTICE SOMEBODY AS AMAZING AS ONEE-SAMA FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS!

*_Ignores Mint_*

CHOCOLATE- To me and the hostesses luck, and to Ichigo's dismay-

Ichigo- What do you mean?

*_With my awesome authoress powers, I poof up a machine gun and aim it at Ichigo_*

CHOCOLATE- Is it that hardto remember the rules, even after Ryou and Taruto _and _Kisshu got beaten to a bloody pulp?

Ichigo- WAIT! You need me! don't you? YEAH! YOU _NEED_ ME!

Kisshu- Yeah!

CHOCOLATE- Hmm... i guess your right...

Ichigo&Kisshu- Phew!

*_Slam Ichigo on top of the head with gun, making her forhead bleed_*

Ichigo- I see Masaya's!

*_Ichigo falls unconsios*_

CHOCOLATE- Poor girl must be having a nightmare... thinking of Masaya like that...

*_LEPrecon looks up at words*_

LEPrecon- You spelt unconsious wrong... hey! You made me say unconsious wrong!

CHOCOLATE- Well, that's how I spell unconsious...

Kisshu&Masaya- ICHIGO!

*Run over to there love and help her up, while she clutches her head as if it would fall of if she let go*

Sakura- I can arrange that!

Everyone- NO!

Sakura- You people suck! No scence in imagination! And I would surely think you people would have at least a little imagination!

CHOCOLATE- Anyway... awkward... here is a review from Royal Rosa! Or just Rosa!

I can't believe a twelve year old can write so well. I'm horrible and I'm seventeen. I haven't writen anything yet on this site but I might put up some poems I wrote in middle school and this year up soon. My mom says I'm quite like a mouse but that's because I don't like hurting other people's feelings. So just this time I'm going to be mean. I have a dare for Ichigo with Kisshu's assistance, of course. The dare is for Ichigo to french kiss Kisshu. If Ichigo wants she can kill Kisshu afterwords. Muchas Gracias.

Sincerly yours truely,

Rosa ;]

CHOCOLATE- Why, thank you rosa... you deserve to be here!

*_Snaps fingers and a pink cloud with red roses and crowns poofs into the air, throwing out a wide-eyed Rosa*_

Rosa- Wha? Where- OMG! IS THIS-

LEPrecon- Grammar.

Rosa- Huh?

LEPrecon- Horrible grammar. Nothing more to be said.

Rosa- What? I'M NOT THE ONE WRITING THIS!

CHOCOLATE- Way to shift the blame...

Rosa- Hmmm...

Sakura- What is it, Rosa?

Rosa- I remember you to be more... whats the word... crazy?

Mint- Spontaneous

Ichigo- Rude

Lettuce- Hurtfull

Pudding- AND ANNOYING NA-NO-DA!

CHOCOLATE- I wish you wouldn't do tht...

Mint- HEY! THE NEW GIRL TOOK ONEE-SAMA'S LINE!

Everyone- NOBODY CARES!

Rosa- I got it!

Everyone- What?

Ichigo- That Mint is lazy?

Zakuro- Snobby

Lettuce- Bossy

Pudding- AND ANNOYING NA-NO-DA!

Rosa- No, I got that long ago...

Mint- HEY! Then what is it, oh amazing? AND WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON, GUYS?

Rosa- I've found the reason she is acting like this!

Everyone- REALLY?

CHOCOLATE- I don't get what you guys mean! I'm me!

Pai- We got that...

Rosa- FLASHBACK!

**(*LEPrecon slowly and silently crept out of the dark closet, standing behind me***

**Sakura- JUST TURN AROUND!**

**CHOCOLATE- OKAY! STOP SCREAMING! BUT I DON'T SEE WHAT-**

***Turns around to see LEPrecon behind me with a dark aura trailing behind her***

**CHOCOLATE- O.O**

**LEPrecon- You are really bad at spelling, you know that?**

**CHOCOLATE- O.O... Yes, I am quite aware...**

**LEPrecon- Good, THEN WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR GO FIX IT!**

**CHOCOLATE- =.=... Excuse me...?**

**Taruto- PLEASE BECOME A HOST! YOU MAY BE ABLE TO TAME THAT... _THING... *_Points at me*)**

*_Everybody glares at Taruto_*

Taruto- WHAT DID I DO?

Rosa- You told LEPrecon to tame her!

Taruto... oh...

CHOCOLATE- I MUST SAY, YOU HAVE A GREAT MEMORY! YOU PASS!

Everyone- Wha-?

CHOCOLATE- NOW! ON TO THE DARES! I'M LOVIN' THIS! I WAS TRYING SO HARD NOT TO LAUGH WHEN I READ THIS DARE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ichigo- It's great your back and all even though I have NO idea what just happened, but I am NO-

*_Ichigo gets cut off by Kisshu starting to make out with her*_

CHOCOLATE- FRENCH KISS! NOT MAKE-OUT SECION! DO THAT ON YOUR FREE TIME! NOT ON MINE!

*_Throws wrench at Kisshu, who stops kissing and glares at me, slowly turning back to Ichigo and starts french kissing*_

Rosa&Sakura&Me- OO-LA-LA!

LEPrecon- Wow, I think this will make Kisshu think of the french as gods for inventing this form of kissing...

Everyone- Yep...

Taruto- Never knew he had it in him...

Pai- Your kidding, right?

Taruto- Nope!

*_Everyone stares at Taruto*_

Taruto- NOW WHAT DID I DO!

* * *

CHOCOLATE- We are going to end the chapter there because I am tired and it is dragging on WAY to long!

*_Ichigo & Kisshu still french kissing*_

LEPrecon- What are you doing, Ryou?

Ryou- Timing how long they can french kiss... so far 5 minutes...

CHOCOLATE- WE ARE GOING TO END HERE BECAUSE WE REALLY NEED TO BUILD A ROOM FOR THESE 2 LOVE BIRDS! OR WE COULD JUST GET TARUTO AND PUDDING OUT OF THE ROOM! I LIKE THAT BETTER! OKAY, BYE-BYE!

*_I start yelling to random cast members_ **M****asaya **_to go take Pudding and Taruto out of room. Why Masaya? So he will be gone for the period of time that Ichigo & Kisshu kiss, and by the looks of it, that will be a verrrrry long time_*

Ryou- 8 minutes...


	6. Chapter 6

Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare!

Chapter 5

CHOCOLATE- HELLO! IKUTO FROM SHUGO CHARA HAS AGREED TO JOIN US HERE TODAY AND DO MY DISCLAIMER! HERE HE IS NOW!

*_Ikuto comes out of curtains on side of fancy host room*_

CHOCOLATE- DO YOUR THANG, IKUTO!

Ikuto- Chocolate doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Charlie And The Chocolate Factory, or Me...

CHOCOLATE- DON'T SOUND SO DEPRESSED! I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU OUT OF EASTER SOME DAY!

*_And no, not Easter the holiday. If you havn't watched Shugo Chara, Easter is an evil company that Ikuto is tied to because of his dad*_

Random Camera Man- Thats already happened, Chocolate.

CHOCOLATE- WHAT? WHO GOT HIM OUT?

Random Camera Man- Amu and her friends...

CHOCOLATE- Ohhh... Okay! Oh, and if you don't know who Ikuto and Amu are *_Gasp*_ i have a link on my profile!

* * *

CHOCOLATE- HELLO AND WELCOME BACK FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME AND I AM REALLY RUNNING OUT OF BREATH NOW I THINK MY FACE IS TURNING BLUISH PURPLE CAN SOMEBODY GO GET ME A MIRROR I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO DIE

Ichigo- How would a mirror help you live? All you have to do is-

Rosa- SOMEBODY GO GET HER A MIRROR! SHE'S GONNA DIE! WE CAN'T HAVE THE HOST DIE! WE ALL DIE IF SHE DIES!

Everyone- =.=

LEPrecon- Ummm... she doesn't need a mirr-

Sakura- SHE NEEDS A MIRROR!

*_Sakura and Rosa start pilling mirrors on my unconcious body*_

LEPrecon- OH MY GOD!

Everyone- WHAT?

*_Everybody starts pannicking seeing my unconcious body. And no, it isn't because they love me (=.=), It's because they wondered if what Rosa said was true*_

LEPrecon- SHE LEARNED HOW TO SPELL UNCONCIOUS oh wait nevermind she still spelt it wrong.

Everyone- THATS WHAT YOUR WORRIED ABOUT!

CHOCOLATE- Wow, surprisingly my face doesn't look violet like **Violet Bouregard** from **Charlie And The Chocolate Factory**!

Pudding- That is the best movie ever!

CHOCOLATE- IKR?

Pudding- Yeah! I love when Violet blows up and barfs juice!

Everyone- O.O

Rosa- Umm... that never happe-

Sakura- Shhh... let the girl dream...

Everyone- **-.-**

CHOCOLATE- Okay then... well theres good news!

Cast- WHAT!

Masaya- We are getting out of here?

*_With my authoress powers, I hammer a jumbo-sized nail I got from Amazon into his head*_

Everyone- O.O

CHOCOLATE- What? I'm trying new things. Is it that bad for a girl to discover and learn? Example! I got this new app on my I-pod called Logo Quiz, it's free so you all should pick up your I-phones and I-pads and I-pods and buy the app! For charity!

Zakuro- This is going no where...

Ichigo- Agreed...

Sakura- So, Chocolate, what was it you were going to tell us before?

CHOCOLATE- OH YES! WE HAVE A NEW HOSTS! ONLY 2 MORE SPOTS OPEN, PEOPLE!

Rosa- Kewl! Who is it?

CHOCOLATE- Let me welcome... DUTCHYPUPPY!

_*A red carpet appears and Dutchypuppy walks in wearing a long, fancy dress, waving at the imaginary croud. And yes, this is all taking place in my basement*_

Everyone- OH NO!

Ryou- SOMEBODY LOCK HER OUT!

Taruto- THERE ISN'T AN EXIT!

Ryou- WELL THEN EXPLAIN TO ME HOW SHE GOT IN!

Taruto- IF THERE WAS A DOOR IN THIS CURSED BASEMENT, I WOULD HAVE LEFT 20 SECOND INTO THIS SHOW!

LEPrecon- You can't leave even if there was a door.

Taruto- What do you mean?

LEPrecon- You're too small to reach the doorknob.

Dutch- DARN! HOW COULD I HAVE NOT COME UP WITH THAT! DARNIT!

*_Dutch starts hitting head onto wall repeatedly*_

CHOCOLATE- WOW DUDE CALM DOWN! NO NEED TO GET A CONCUSION! ESPECIALY IN MY BASEMENT! I DON'T WANT A SWAT TEAM COMIN' ON DOWN HERE TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL which is only 15 minutes away.

Sakura- Chocolate the SWAT team is a group that performing hostage rescues and counter-terrorism operations; serving high risk arrest and search warrants; subduing barricaded suspects; and engaging heavily-armed criminals.

CHOCOLATE- No they bring people to mental hospitals and we obviously need to bring the SWAT team here for you, dummy.

Sakura- Why, you lit-

CHOCOLATE- Nobody wants to here your silly mental rants, Veronica.

Sakura- What?

CHOCOLATE- Huh? I was teaching my pet parrot to sound a talk like me. And that, my friends, is why Veronica needs a mental hospital.

Dutch- I'M CONFUSED! WHO IS VERONICA I'M NEW HERE SO FILL ME IN!

Zakuro- Nobody knows who Veronica is.

CHOCOLATE- ANYWAY! DUTCH, SINCE YOU'RE HERE BEFORE I SHOWED YOUR REVIEW, YOU MAY ASK TELL THE DARES AND TRUTHS! I PUT DARE FIRST BECAUSE THEY ARE MORE FUN TO WATCH!

Dutch- Okay! First, here is my personality! Wait, did someone say CHOCOLATE! I LOVE-

**Name: Dutch/Dutchy**  
**Gender: female**  
**Appearence: long, brown hair, eyes changing color every time people don't look**  
**at her, pale skin, slight freckles, red tank top, dark blue jeans, black ankle**  
**boots and has 3 (hand made) katanas strapped to her side**  
**Personality: random, crazy, ** insane and sometimes just retarded and idiotic,**  
**goes crazy at tne mention of the word 'chocolate' (gonna be fun XD) and is**  
**secretly absolutely in love with Ryou (don't tell him ;P)**  
**Likes: Ryou, chocolate, reading, Ryou, awesomeness, Ryou, chocolate, the color**  
**red and...RYOU!**  
**Dislikes: le treehugger, boring people that aren't called Pai, sanity and le**  
**treehugger.**  
**History: born in the future as the evil child of Satan, got found by a (then**  
**crazy) Ryou, who messed up her DNA big time, making her a part of about**  
**everything he could think of at the time, acidentially got sent back in time**  
**and got adopted by Deep Blue's family before he was born, left the house when**  
**he was 1 and learnt how to fight with swords by studying Roronoa Zoro (One**  
**Piece), then found out Ryou was born at that time and became his stalker,**  
**though not saying a word to him, and now breaks into le TOT because of the**  
**mention of Ryou and chocolate in there.**  
**random info: even though he messed my DNA big time, i don't get any awesome**  
**powers from it except for transforming into that creature, my eyes change**  
**color because of the awesome overload in my body that has to escape in some**  
**way, and she loves Ryou so much she's ignorant about it ¬.¬**

CHOCOLATE- You wanna know something, Dutch?

Dutch- CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE, DAMMIT!

CHOCOLATE- I'll take that as a yes! So, I, like, never read this- OWW! GET HER OFF ME! HELP MEEEEE! I AM SIGNALING A DISTRESS CALL!

*_Dutch bites my arm, and even though I sent my totally awesome distress call, nobody noticed. RYOU WAS EVEN READING THE NEWSPAPER!*_

CHOCOLATE- YOU BASTARDS! YOU PEOPLE ARE SO MEAN! DONT YOU DARE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HEAR MY DISTRESS SIGNAL! AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU READ THE NEWSPAPER, RYOU!

Dutch- Ryou? RYOU IN THE FUTURE YOU BECOME CRAZY AND LIVE ALONE! JUST SO YOU KNOW!

Ryou- O.o... excuse me?

CHOCOLATE- ANY QUESTIONS BEFORE WE START HER AWESOME DARES?

*_Kiieechiro raises hand*_

CHOCOLATE- Nobody?

*_Kiieechiro starts waving his hand franticly*_

CHOCOLATE- Nobody? Really? Well thats a surprise!

LEPrecon- Umm... I think Kiieechiro has a question...

CHOCOLATE- Oh... well, go ahead, Kiieechiro... and make it fast your flight is in 2 minutes.

Kiieechiro- Well, what happened to me? What do you mean Ryou lives alone?

Dutch- Oh, you die on you grandmas 92nd birthday, fell face-first into the cake. Nothing important, why?

Kiieechiro- O.O

Dutch- If I were you, I wouldn't go to your grandmas 92nd birthday.

Kiieechiro- O.O... W-what? My grandma already died!

Dutch- Oh, then I gues that _was_ a man...

Everyone- O.O

CHOCOLATE- OH! TIME TO GO, KIIEECHIRO! PACK ALL YOUR SHIT! JK, YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TOO!

*_Starts pushing a frantic Kiieechiro out the door, laughing all the way_*

CHOCOLATE- Oh! *_Pops head into door_* LEPrecon, you'll be in charge while I bring the hippie to the airport!

LEPrecon- WAIT! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE A HOST!

Rosa- Don't worry, you have us!

Sakura- Yeah!

Dutch- Bleagh! Less lesbo, more dares! Okay, first!

*_Dutch starts unfolding long piece of paper_*

Dutch- Kisshu!

Kisshu- Yes, mama! *_salutes_*

Dutch- I COMMAND YOU TO GO KILL THE TREEHUGGER!

Kisshu- Yes mama! *_Summons dragon swords and points them at Masayas neck, making him flinch in surprise*_

Ichigo- NOOO! Kisshu, if you do this, I will hate you forever!

Kisshu- Sorry love, orders are orders... *_Electrocutes treehugger_* MISSION ACCOMPLISHED, MAMA! *_Salutes*_

Dutch- GOOD JOB, SOLDIER!

Sakura- He died a honored death...

Dutch- Are you kidding me? THAT WAS GREAT!

LEPrecon- Okay... since i'm in charge... Pai dispose of the body!

Pai- Why me?

LEPrecon- Since you havn't been noticed, lately.

Pai- And you think i'm going to be noticed because I disposed of an idiots body?

LEPrecon- Yep, now DO IT!

_*Pai grummbles something but drags the body to the dump*_

Ichigo- NOO-

Dutch- Before you cry, I dare you NOT to crie for the treehugger!

Ichigo- I DON'T CARE YOU JUST KILLED MY BOYFRIEND I HATE YOU ALL! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? PUNISH ME FOR CRIEING OVER MY BOYFRIENDS DEATH? TAKE ME AWAY! SEE IF I CARE!

Dutch- KK!

*_With the snap of Dutch's fingers, a hole filled with giant needles pointed up appears below Ichigo_,_ making her fall and splatter blood everywhere_*

LEPrecon- Pai! You back yet!

Pai- Just got back now. Why did Chocolate have to make the dumpster so far away?

Sakura- Well, there is a note her that says:

**Dear Pai,**

** I know you are going to hate me for this, but i made the dumpster far away from my beautiful basement for a wonderful reason, and that reason is because I believe you are fat and need mopre exersize. Now that you have disposed of the treehugger's body by now, go dispose of Ichigo's. SEE YA SOON! LOVE YALL!**

** With love, Chocolate**

Pai- Why that little b**ch! And what does she mean by Ichigo's bo- OHHHHHH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET THAT STUPID ASS'S BODY WHEN IT HAS NEEDLES PIERCING THROUGH IT! LET ALONE IN A HOLE!

LEPrecon- Thats for you to find out! Not me!

Pai- Why you- *_Falls into hole_*

Dutch- Anyway! Pudding chocolate, you get loads of chocolate!

Pudding- YAY! TARU-TARU, COME ON LETS HAVE CHOCOLATE, NA-NO-DA!

Taruto- Fine! But only because it tastes good! *_Blushing_*

Hostesses- KAWII!

Taruto- S-shut up! *_Blushes a cherry red_*

Rosa- Okay guys lets stop teasing him even though they make a totally cute couple!

Taruto- I can't tell if your with or against me!

Rosa- Neither!

Dutch- Okay anyway... *_Looks around_*

Deep Blue- WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME, YOU STUPID HUMAN!

Dutch- ...

Deep Blue- What?

Dutch- ...

Deep Blue- Okay you are really starting to freak me out...

Dutch- ...

Deep Blue- Stop it, you stupid human!

*_Dramatic pause_*

Dutch... LITTLE BRO! *_Glomps* _I MISSED YOUUUU!

Deep Blue- W-what?

Dutch- Oh. *_Gets of Deep Blue_* My appologies... anywho! RYOU! IN THE FUTURE YOU MESSED UP MY DNA BIG TIME, NOW YOU SHALL PAY! *_stabs_  
_him with a fake knife_* hehe, just kidding *_Huggs dead body with all her might_*

LEPrecon- Pai, we have another dead body! *_Looks down_* Oh yeah...

Dutch- OKAY! *_Drops dead body with plastic knife stabbed through it_* TRUTHS! RYOU! *_Points to dead body, oozing blood onto the carpet from earlier* _SHIT DID I KILL MY LOVE! *_Starts slapping Ryou* _LIVE ,BASTARD, LIVE!

Everyone- Some are like =.=, and others like O.O

LEPrecon- Only Chocolate can resurect the dead... what was the truth?

Dutch- I wanted to ask him why the cafe is pink... when Chocolate comes back, i'll ask...

Sakura- Who knows if she'll even revive him...

Dutch- She better... *_Dark aura_* Wait! My next dare was for Pai! What a coincidence!

CHOCOLATE- WELL ISN'T IT A COINCIDENCE I JUST GOT BACK AND OVERHEARD YOUR CONVERSATION!

Rosa- You heard our conversation intently, didn't you. *_Pats my shoulder_*

CHOCOLATE- YEP! REVISION POWERS, ACTIVATE! * _Poofs up magical, sparkly wand and waved fairy glitter Ryou, Pai, and Ichigo's way, reviving them all but Ichigo_*

Kisshu- WHY DIDN'T YOU REVIVE ICHIGO?

CHOCOLATE- Because you can't revive rule breakers until the next chapter... she must not have accomplished a dare... truthfully I like it better without her... sorry, Kisshu... rules are rules... they are made so people don't break them.

Kisshu- RULES SUCK! *_Iron falls out of thin air and land on Kisshu_*

Dutch- OKAY ON WITH THE TRUTHS! RYOU! WHY IN THE WORLD IS THE CAFE PINK! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU!

Ryou- Because it would attract customers that could've been a mew mew!

Dutch- THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE NOT TO RE-PAINT IT, NOW DOES IT!

Ryou- But the color is what attracts girls, and-

Dutch- I KNEW YOU WERE A PERV!

Ryou- YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!

Dutch- WELL TO BAD! Pai!

Pai- Huh? *_Gets up, but falls back down_* What now?

Dutch- *_Deep Breath_* are you gay? are you emo? are you secretly an idiot pretending to be  
smart? can you help me with my homework? are you a good dancer? do you like  
Lettuce? do you realize what i just asked?

Pai- No, no, NO, no, not really, and I am not falling for that again! Hah!

Dutch- SHIT! THAT ALWAYS WORKS! Well, thats all! Take it away, Chocolate!

CHOCOLATE- Gladly, Dutch! Thats all for todays chapter! See ya!

* * *

Sakura- Hey, Chocolate?

CHOCOLATE- Yeah?

Sakura- Where did you bring Kiieechiro?

CHOCOLATE- well, lets say I think it's where he belongs...

Sakura- Huh?

**At the zoo**

Kiieechiro- ANYBODY? HELP MEEE!

*_In monkey cage at night in Zoo_*

Random Hippie- Hey brothers! Another hippie has been casted here! Come, brother Kiieechiro, meet our clan!

*_Hippie starts dragging Kiieechiro away deeper into exibit_*

Kiieechiro- HELP MEEEEEEEE!


	7. Chapter 7

Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare!

Chapter 6

CHOCOLATE- I'M SOOO SORRY ROSA, SAKURA, AND NEW SURPRISE HOST FOR NOT DOING YOUR TOTALY AWESOME DARES IN THE LAST CHAPTER! I'M SUCH A FOOL! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SOOO SORRY! WHILE I CRY IN THE CORNER, DEATH THE KID FROM SOUL EATER WILL DO MY DISCLAIMER! I'M SOOOO SORRY!

Kid- Where am I?

CHOCOLATE- READ THE SCRIPT, DAMMIT! MY HOSTS ARE SAD BECAUSE I FORGOT THERE REVIEWS, SO HURRY IT UP, KID!

Kid- What script? All I see is a ripped piece of paper laying on the floor...

CHOCOLATE- WELL THEN READ IT, DAMMIT!

Kid- OKAY, OKAY! Sheesh... Dear Grandma, Happy Birthday! Sorry I forgot and have to send the card to you 10 months later, but be happy you got a card at all! Anyway, happy bollated B-day, Grandama! Love, Rylee...

Random Camera Man- Sorry, Kid, that was Chocolates Grandma's birthday card... here is the script...

CHOCOLATE- ...O.o ...

Soul- Awkward...

CHOCOLATE- GET OUT OF HERE SOUL CAN'T YOU SEE I'M DEPRESSED AND THAT WE ARN'T GETTING ANY CLOSER TO MAKING MY HOSTS HAPPY!

*_Throws chainsaw at Soul, making it saw right through the wall next to him, and started chasing him, with it still in the wall_*

Soul- !

CHOCOLATE- JUST READ THE SCRIPT, KID!

Kid- OKAY! Chocolate doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Me and Soul... WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SCRIPT IS THIS? AND THAT CHAINSAW IS MAKING THIS ROOM TOTALLY UN-SIMMETRICAL!

Soul- !

* * *

CHOCOLATE- ROSA, SAKURA!

*_Hugs them with all my might_*

Rosa&Sakura- Wha-?

CHOCOLATE- I'M SOO SORRY I FORGOT YOUR DARES IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND TO MKE IT UP TO YOU SAKURA YOU START NOW! NEXT WILL BE ROSA, DUTCH, THEN WE SHALL INTRODUCE A NEW HOST AND HIS/HER DARES!

Sakura- Yay! I thought you forgot about us, Chocolate!

CHOCOLATE- HOW COULD I FORGET YOU GUYS! I ONLY FORGOT YOUR DARES! WHO COULD POSSIBLY FORGET THAT BEAUTIFUL ugly FACE!

Rosa- Heard that!

CHOCOLATE- SAKURA GO I WANT TO GO SEE SOMEBODY CRY ON THERE BLEEDY KNEES BEFORE I GO GET THE HIPPIE FROM HIS INTERNATIONAL HIPPIES MEET!

Dutch- What's a-

CHOCOLATE- GO, SAKURA, I HAVE 10 MINUTES!

Sakura- OKAY! *_Glare at Kisshu_* Fluffy... Attack!

_*A huge hound chases him*_

Sakura- Nice chapter, the one after the next she be a mew mew idol

*_Giggle as she watches Kish get chased by one of her hounds_*

Dutch- COOL DOG! CAN I COMMAND IT TO DO SOMETHING?

Sakura- Sure! Right after it ripps Kisshu to shreds! Chocolate _did_ want to see somebody crie on there bloody knees in less than 10 minutes!

Everybody- =.=

CHOCOLATE- Y-your so kind! And even after I forgot your dares!

Kisshu- AAAAAHHHHHHH! SINCE WHEN DID THIS GAME START ALLOWING DOGS? I'M TELLING YOU, THESE HOSTS WILL DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING TO LAND US IN A HOSPITAL BED!

CHOCOLATE- Yes we do, Kisshu, yes we do... OKAY! NOW THAT I HAVE GOTTEN MY MORNING ENTERTAINMENT, WHICH IS _WAY _BETTER THAN THE NEWS, I MIGHT ADD, I HAVE TO START PACKING!

*_Starts packing manga, anime DVD'S, clothes, shoes, phone, I-pod, live food, dead food, almost dead food, almost alive food, ect. into a small handbag*_

Masaya- I'm so happy you arn't like that, Ichigo.

Ichigo- Masaya-kun! *_Snuggles next to Masaya on couch*_

Kisshu- Ichig- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*_Kisshu starts screaming as I pierce an umbrella straight through the lovebird's chests, making a lovely shish cabob_*

CHOCOLATE- AND THEY SAID I COULD NEVER KILL SOMEBODY WITH AN UMBRELLA! WELL LOOK, IDIOTS, I KILLED _TWO_ PEOPLE WITH AN UMBRELLA! AND AT ONCE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! *_Lightning crashes in background*_

Everybody- O.O

Taruto- I never knew she was insane...

Ryou- She's been insane since the day we met her...

Pai- But she was never _this_ insane...

Kisshu- WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? AND RIGHT AFTER SHE CAME BACK!

CHOCOLATE- I was just putting Ichigo out of her misery! She was snuggling with a treehugger, and that's a sign of suicidal thoughts!

Everyone- =.=

CHOCOLATE- COME ON, GUYS! WOULD YOU HANG OUT WITH A TREEHUGGER UNLESS YOU WERE PLANNING ON DIEING!

Everyone- ...

CHOCOLATE- OKAY THAT'S MY CUE TO GET GOING! LEPrecon! I'm counting on you!

LEPrecon- Of course! I will not let you down!

Dutch- Why am I not in charge!

CHOCOLATE- Because I am NOT going to explain to my parents why the house is destroyed when I get back!

Dutch- Well, she does have a point!

CHOCOLATE- Yes I do. Anyway Rosa It's your turn! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU HAVE THE POWER WITHIN! *_Runs out door*_

LEPrecon- Well then... Rosa, I guess you can start now!

Rosa- YAY! Hey, wondering if Pudding and Taruto will start following Ichigo and Kisshus' examples and start making out to.

Taruto- *_Blushing madly_* T- THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN! I'M NOT AN IDIOTIC PERV LIKE KISSHU! S- SO THAT'S YOUR ANSWER, IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN, RIGHT PUDDING?

Pudding- _*Starts crying* _W-we wouldn't? Not ever? Not once? _*Snif snif*_

Rosa- You are so mean!

Dutch- Go make her feel better!

Taruto- How?

Dutch- I don't know, kiss her or something! Just stop the crying!

Sakura- She's going to break my ears... and you broke her heart...

LEPrecon- This is not a time for poetry, Sakura!

Pudding- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I HATE YOU, TARU-TARU NA-NO-DA! WHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Taruto- FINE! BUT ONLY THIS ONCE! NEVER AGAIN! *_Walks up to crying pudding and kisses her on the cheeck*_

CHOCOLATE- _*Pops head into door*_ BOOOOOO! THAT SUCKED! ON THE LIPS, YOU A$$! *_Leaves again*_

Taruto- FINE! *Kisses_ on lips then quickly pulls away, blushing like a tomato* _

Pudding- Thanks, Taru-Taru, Na-No-Da!I feel sooo happy now, and it's all thanks to you! *_Glomps Taruto_*

Hosts- AWWW! KAWII!

Taruto- HEY, YOU STUPID MONKEY! G-GET OFF ME! THAT WAS ONLY TO SHUT YOU UP! IT'S NOT LIKE I LOVE YOU OR ANYTHING!

CHOCOLATE- *_Pops head into door* _DENIAL! *_Pops head back into door as shoe is flung at me*_

Taruto- IF YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE, LEAVE! _(One who threw shoe)_

CHOCOLATE- _*Pops head in again*_ Friendly, much? _*Dissapears again*_

Taruto- Why, that b-

LEPrecon- *_Puts hand over Taruto's mouth* _Moving on. Next, Rosa?

Rosa- Okay! Sure thing! I think Ryou should go to his cat form for awhile if he starts getting annoying or because I think he is just so KAWII in his cat form!

Dutch- I AGREE! I WANNA SEE RYOU AS A CAT! I CAN SNUGGLE WITH HIM THEN WITHOUT IT LOOKING AWKWARD!

Ryou- NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOI-

Dutch- Are you going to go against a dare? Do you want to end up like Ichigo from last chapter?

Ryou- Huh? Something happened to Ichigo last chapter?

Ichigo- YOU BASTARD OF A BOSS! YOU SUCK!

Ryou- Why, what happened?

Ichigo- I didn't do a dare so I fell into a pit of spikes and died, thats what!

Ryou- Okay, but remember I can only stay in cat form for ten minutes! _*Ryou poofs into a cat*_

Dutch- It sucks he isn't like Ichigo and only transforms with a kiss... well I ain't complaining! I get to snuggle with a Ryou kitty! _*Grabs hold of Cat Ryou who is trying to run away and sits on the couch next to Pai, squeezing the life out of him* _

LEPrecon- 8 minutes left, Dutch.

Dutch- WHAT! IT HAS SO TO NOT ALREADY BEEN 2 MINUTES!

LEPrecon- Tell the clock that.

Dutch- YOU CAN'T TLL A CLOCK SOMETHING IT DOESN'T HAVE ANY EARS!

LEPrecon- You're going to break RYOU'S ears!

*_Dutch look down to see a wide-eyed Ryou cat*_

Dutch- Oh, sorry Ryou! *_Starts petting Cat Ryou, making him purr* _KAWII!

Rosa- Well, thats all for me! Thank you all for reading! *_Bows*_

LEPrecon- Well, who's nex-

Dutch- *_Drops Ryou cat, making him screach and poof back into a human*_ ME ME ME! Oh, too bad it isn't like in Fruits Basket! When the people turn back from animal form they are naked.

Everyone- O.O

Sakura- That sounds like an anime you would watch...

Dutch- Oh, I never watched that anime... any way my first dare was for Chocolate to bring Kiieechiro back so he could-

CHOCOLATE- I'M BACK WITH THE HIPPIE! *_Walks through door, dragging Kiieechiro along behind me*_

Sakura- Oh, how was the meeting?

Kiieechiro- Who wants muffins?

Rosa- Are you okay Kiieech-

Kiieechiro- NO I AM NOT OKAY THEY KEPT ON TALKING ABOUT LOVE AND PEACE AND LIFE!

LEPrecon- That's just what hippies do...

Dutch- NO NO NO! NOT MUFFINS, A CAKE!

Kiieechiro- But I don't wanna bake a cake! I wanna bake muffins!

_*Dutch and Kiieechiro start glaring at each other. You could litteraly feel the tension that emmited from the glare*_

Pudding- Lets make both!

Everyone- ...

Pudding- Lets make both!

Everyone- ...

Pudding- Lets make both!

Everyone- ...

Pudding- SAY SOMETHING YOU GUYS ARE SCARING MEEE!

Dutch- Fine! Go bake us muffins and a cake, hippie!

Kiieechiro- I AM NOT A HIPPIE! *_Walks into kitchen I poofed up, rambling about the reasons why he can't be a hippie when he obviously can. I mean, what boy has long, brown hair! Let alone in a pigtail! And he bakes at a pink cafe! He is either a hippie or gay!*_

Dutch- AND MAKE IT A BIG CAKE, DAMMIT! WE HAVE ALLOT OF PEOPLE IN THIS ROOM! OH, AND MAKE SURE IT HAS AT LEAST 5 LAYERS! AND-

Kiieechiro- *_Walks out of kitchen with big cake and tray of muffins_* ANYTHIG ELSE, OH MIGHTY GODDESS!

Dutch- *_Tastes cake* _BLEGH! THIS IS STRAWBERRY! I WANTED- *_Gets cake smashed into face by Kiieechiro* _WHAT THE HELL?

Kiieechiro- You told me to bake a cake, but you didn't say anything about what I needed to do with it. The mufins are for everybody. Enjoy!

Dutch- Before I kill you, I'm gonna start the next dare... Chocolate can you poof me up a towel?

CHOCOLATE- SURE THING, MY BRO! *_Poofs up a towel with muffin designs on it* _THERE YOU GO!

Dutch- You did that on purpose, didn't you...

CHOCOLATE- DO THE NEXT DARE!

Dutch- FINE!_ *Whipes face*_ Ryou! Paint. The. Cafe. Blue. And THEN gimme hug! :3

Ryou- But I don't even want to give you a hug, and if Cafe Mew Mew is blue, not as many girls will come, and those girls that walk in those doors every day is how I get my money!

Dutch- Paint. The. Cafe. Blue.

Ryou- ...

CHOCOLATE- BECAUSE I KNOW THAT RYOU IS GOING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT DOING IT ALONE WHICH I REALLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR RIGHT NOW, I WILL GIVE RYOU A PERSONAL SLAVE OF CHOICE FOR THE DAY!

Ryou- D-

CHOCOLATE- AND REMEMBER, ONLY FOR THE DAY! NOT FOR LIFE! IT STATES THAT IN THE CONTRACT YOU SIGNED!

Ryou- What contract?

CHOCOLATE- JUST KIDDING YOU NEVER SIGNED A CONTRCT SO GULLABLE NOW PICK OR I KILL YOU!

Ryou- OKAY! Du-

CHOCOLATE- AND NO, IT CANNOT BE A HOST! SORRY TO BURN YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS, RYOU! LOVE YA!

Ryou- Shit... fine! Ichigo! I choose you! _*Grabs Ichigo and starts dragging her out of room*_

CHOCOLATE- AFTER KISSHU BUGGING ME NON-STOP BEHIND THE SCENES, I RESURECTED ICHIGO, NOT THE TREEHUGGER, THOUGH, BECAUSE NOBODY WANT HIM HERE EXEPT SAKURA AND ICHIGO AND IT IS SOO FUNNT MASAYA THINKS EVERYBODY LOVES HIM!

Ichigo- KIDNAPPER! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!

Kisshu- I'll save yo-

CHOCOLATE- *_Grabs onto Kisshu's shirt collar* _No you wont!

Kisshu- Hey let go of me! Who do you think you are?

CHOCOLATE- I am the hostess and you do what I tell you to do... _*Dark aura while still smiling and not having eye contact with Kisshu*_

Ichigo- HELP ME! MASAYA-KUN!

CHOCOLATE- MASAYA IS NOTHING BUT A SHISH KABOB AT THE MOMENT, MAYBE TOMORROW WE CAN FIT YOU INTO HIS SCHEDULE.

Kisshu- Don't worry, Ichigo, it will be fun!

Ichigo- ARE YOU MASAYA!

Kisshu- Will you like me if I am?

Ichigo- NOT ONE BIT! *_Gets__ dragged out of room to paint cafe blue*_

Dutch- While that's going on, Deep Blue!

Deep Blue- NOW WHAT? FIRST YOU HUG ME CALLING ME YOUR, "LITTLE BRO", NOW WHAT POSSIBLY CAN YOU-

Dutch- DANCE, UNDERLING!

Deep Blue- What?

Dutch- I SAID DANCE, UNDERLING!

Deep Blue- What does that have to do with any-

Dutch- Don't make me kill you, Little Bro... just do the dare...

Everyone- O.O

Deep Blue- Now what would you do if I- OWOWOWOWO!

_*Dutch electrocutes Deep Blue's foot, making him hop on one leg, the she hit the other leg, repeating the cycle over and over again. Don't try this at home kids! Unless if you are homeless but if you were homeless you wouldn't have a computer, now would you?*_

Dutch- DANCE, UNDERLING! MUAHAHAHAHAH- okay i'm bored now. _*Stops electrocuting Deep Blue, who falls to the floor grasping his bloody feet in pain*_

Sakura- Oh my!

Rosa- Wow...

LEPrecon- _*facepalm*_

Everybody- =.=

CHOCOLATE-HAHAHAHAHA! HE SOOOOOO DESERVED THAT!

_*Everybody stares at me*_

CHOCOLATE-What? Nobody liked him, anyways! Am I right? Eh? Eh? Eh?_ *Pokes Pai in ribs repeatedly*_

Pai- If only I were not here...

CHOCOLATE- OKAY WHATEVER YOU SAY, PAI!_ *Snaps fingers and Pai dissapears*_ EVERYBODY LOOK AT THE MONITOR IN THE TOP LEFT CORNER OF THE BASEMENT!

*_Everybody turns to the wron end of my basement*_

CHOCOLATE- NOT THAT WAY! THE OTHER WAY!

*_Eveybody looks behind them and just like I promised, a giant flat screen that I call a monitor was in the left corner, slowly showing a image, but still sorta fuzzy*_

Zakuro- What the hell is that?

CHOCOLATE- GASP! LANGUAGE, ZAKURO! NO SWEARING FOR A MODEL!

Mint- You can't tell onee-sama what to do! You guys curse all the time!

CHOCOLATE- But that's because, DO IT WITH ME, DUTCH!

*_Dutch and my lick our finger and slide our hair back, then clicking with our tounghs and say...*_

Dutch&CHOCOLATE- BECAUSE WERE JERKS!

LEPrecon- Oh lord...

Rosa- Hey guys, check it out!

Sakura- Something showing up on the flat sc-

CHOCOLATE- MONITOR!

Sakura- Okay.. on the monitor!

_*Everybody directs there attention from me to the monitor, only to see...*_

CHOCOLATE- ELMO? WTF? I HATE ELMO! IF ANYTHING, TURN ON...

Everyone- BARNEY!

Barney- I love you, you love me, we're a happy family with a great big hug-

Sakura- NOOO! I HATE BARNEY! GO TO HELL! *_Smashes remote on the ground, stomps on it, catches it on fire, roasts marshmellows, then resumes steping on it, then puts it out with a fire extinguisher*_

Rosa- That didn't shut the T.V. off...

CHOCOLATE- MONITOR!

Barney- and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too!

Sakura- NEVER!_ *I give her axe and she starts smashing it into monitor*_

Dutch- Okay... Aliens! Um... Chocolate- I'm gonna need Pai...

CHOCOLATE- We can do it to him when he gets back.

Taruto- THAT'S SOO NOT FAIR! ME AND KISSHU HAVE TO DO IT AND PAI DOESN'T?

Dutch- YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS, DUFUS!

Kisshu- It's probably to watch a girly movie!

Dutch- How did you know?

Kisshu&Taruto- GASP!

Dutch- JK! Love the reaction, by the way! Aliens... I dare you to crossdress ;P

Kisshu- Huh?

Dutch- Crossdrss ;P

Taruto- What now?

Dutch- Crossdress ;P

Kisshu- You know, you relly arn't-

Dutch- JUST CHANGE CLOTHES, DAMMIT!

Kisshu&Taruto- FINE!

*_Walk into random changing room and start to exchange clothes, then stop all of a sudden*_

Kisshu- Wait...

Taruto- Umm...

Kisshu&Trauto- WHY ARE WE DOING THIS?

LEPrecon- Just do it... you don't want to die, now, do you?

Pudding- Yeah, Taur-Taru, Na-No-Da!

Sakura- Yes Tart...

Rosa- For your girlfriend...

Taruto- WHY YOU-!

Kisshu- Just do it...

Taruto- ...

_*Finish changing and Kisshu comes out wearing tight taruto clothes, and Taruto wearing_ _baggy Kisshu clothes that he has to hold to keep from falling down*_

CHOCOLATE- I LOVE YA, DUTCH!

Taruto- I HATE YA, DUTCH!

Dutch- Next! Pai!

Pai- Yeah, what-

_*Force feeds him a love potion*_

Dutch- FALL IN LOVE WITH LETTUCE, DAMMIT!

*_At first Pai looks like he's in a trance, but then looked up at Sakura*_

Pai- SAKURA, I LOVE YOU, DARLING! *G_oes up to Sakura and hugs her, making her look very uncomftorble*_

Sakura- Umm...

Lettuce- P-Pai-san...

Dutch- Don't worry, Lettuce, it will ware off by midnight... AND SHIT IT DIDN'T WORK!

Lettuce- Thank god! And what in the heavens do you mean, Dutch-san?

Dutch- _*Starts whistling*_ NOTHIN'! ANYWAY, TRUTHS! TART!

Taruto- _*In changing rooms, puting his clothes back on* _SOMEBODY CALL ME? PLEASE DON'T TELL ME IT'S NOT A HOST!

Dutch- DREAMS CRUSHED! Anyway, you sure you're not a midget?

Taruto- YOU! *R_uns out of changing room and tries to strangle Dutch with, thank god, all clothes on*_

Everyone- Phew!

Taruto- What?

CHOCOLATE- THAT WAS FUN! NEW HOST ALERT! *_Alarm starts going off and red light flicker on and off* _COME IN,MKTisAwesome!

* _MKTisAwesome walks in from back closet*_

MKTisAwesome- Now why did Dutch get an awesome entrance and I got a closet? Oh, yes! And call me Momo!

CHOCOLATE- OKAY, MOMO! Wait, isn't that the monkey thing from avatar?

Momo- Huh?

CHOCOLATE- Whatever... oh! MACHINE GUN OF AWESOMNESS!

*_Machine gun held by flying trolls on velvet pillow is given to Momo*_

Momo- Cool!

CHOCOLATE- I'M GONNA FINISH NOW SUPER FAST BECAUSE ME HANDS TIRED BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare!

Chapter 8

CHOCOLATE- HEY PEOPLE IT'S BEEN SO LONG! WE HAVE A BIG CHAPTER AHEAD OF US, SO BE PREPARED TO LAUGH YOUR A$$ OFF!

DISCLAIMER- Chocolate doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, News 12, The Big Apple circus, or my hosts! I do own Billy Matelona! He is my OC! if he is a real person, though, I DO NOT OWN HIM!

* * *

CHOCOLATE- WELCOME BACK GUYS!

Everybody- Ugh...

CHOCOLATE- HEY! I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YOU ALL A BREAK, SO I DIDN'T PLAY FOR A LONG TIME!

Ryou- That was a total excuse.

CHOCOLATE- It sure was!

Ryou- That isn't something to be proud of!

CHOCOLATE- Your face isn't something to be proud of!

Ryou- That seriously wasn't called for.

CHOCOLATE- YOUR-

Kisshu- YOUR FACE ISN'T CALLED FOR!

Everybody- ... =.=

Kisshu- Sorry...

CHOCOLATE- YOU SHOULD BE! WE WENT OVER THIS A MILLION TIMES! DO NOT-

Momo- Can we start the dares, please?

CHOCOLATE- OF COURSE, MOMO! And for those of you who don't know who Momo is!

**MOMO- FLYING MONEY/LEMUR THING FROM AVATAR**

Momo- What the! That is not m-

CHOCOLATE- And for those of you who have no idea what Momo means!

**MOMO- PEACH IN JAPANESE**

Momo- Seriously!

CHOCOLATE- Seriously.

Momo- ...

CHOCOLATE- Hey do you still have that machine gun I gave you last chapter?

Momo- NEVER!

CHOCOLATE- WOW! What happened to you?

Momo- YOU WILL NEVER HAVE IT! NEVER!

CHOCOLATE- I NEVER SAID I WANTED IT!

Momo- Good! My deadly, my deadly...

Everyone- O.O

Sakura- Isn't it, "My precious, my-"

Momo- MY DEADLY! _*Points gun at everybody, and we all put our hands up*_

CHOCOLATE- Hey! Somebody move and see if she shoots!

Pai- Dear lord that is the worst-

CHOCOLATE- PAI, I CHOOSE YOU! _*Pushes Pai, who falls to the floor*_

Pai- Oh shit...

Momo- ... _*points gun and shoots Me!*_

CHOCOLATE- HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL! But I can't die, sorry! Oh, and neither can the hosts!

Hosts- YAY!

Zakuro- So that means Momo can't die either, right?

Everybody- ...

Momo- What just happened? _*Lowers gun*_

LEPrecon- Somebody should seriously take that thing away from her...

Rosa- It's gonna effect her health...

Minto- We could have died and you are thinking of her HEALTH?

Rosa- Sheesh... just saying... no need to be hurtfull... _*Slowly walks away into emo corner, where her alligator friend cheers her up*_

Minto- Oh, and by the way, why didn't you shoot Pai, but shot Chocolate? Which I have no objections to, just thought you should know.

CHOCOLATE- THAT WAS CRUEL!

Momo- I have no idea what you guys are talking about.

CHOCOLATE- Just give it up, guys. It will forever be a mystery...

Rosa- OH! *Jumps out of emo corner* ME AND MY ALLIGATOR FRIEND HAVE DARES!

CHOCOLATE- Go right ahead! Be my guest! That is wha this show is about, after all!

Rosa- YAY! I'll go first, since Alligator is a bit shy!

Ichigo- What? =.=

Rosa- SHUT UP! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND ALLIGATOR-CHAN'S FEELINGS!

Ichigo- Umm... no... I won't... And I will never understand what is wrong with you and all the hosts here... Except for Momo and LEPrecon, they seem to have some common scence.

Sakura- Hey! What's that supposed to mean!

Ichigo- Exactly what it says!

SPLATTER!

**This part of the story was blocked due to violence, agression, and gore. LOL**

Everyone- O.O

Pudding- Ichigo Onee-chan... *Sniffle*

Kisshu- DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!

Masaya- I-Ichigo... why did th-

CHOCOLATE- You do notice everybody hates her because you are going out with her? If you wern't, I think half of the people who hate her now would hate her less.

Masaya- Why do people hate me?

CHOCOLATE- BECAUSE YOU SUCK!

Masaya- Wow... didn't have to be so harsh... you could have lied at least a little bit...

CHOCOLATE- I AM ABERHALM LINCON! I NEVER TELL A LIE! Wow... so the next time any of you ask if you look fat, expect me to give an honest answer...

Minto- WHAT THE-! HEY!

CHOCOLATE- YOU CAN START NOW, ROSA! Oh yes, and I give you, Alligator-chan, privlages to eat anybody I kill. That means you can eat Ichigo if you want.

Kisshu- NO WAY IN HELL! _*Blocks Aligator from getting to dead Ichigo*_

Alligator- _*Eats Kisshu's dragon Swords*_

Kisshu- ... Well then... nevermind... _*Walks away and sits on couch next to Pai, no emotion in his eyes*_

Pai- Is he gonna be okay?

Rosa- I'm sure he is fine now CAN WE DO MY DARES ALREADY?

CHOCOLATE- Sure go ahead.

Rosa- Oh... Okay... So first! Kiieechiro!

Kiieechiro- What now? Please do not say it is about hippies in any way...

Rosa- Make chocolate ice cream cake! And chocolate fondue with cut fruit on the side, or atleast have strawberries and bananas on the side.

Kiieechiro- Why do people always make me cook for them?

CHOCOLATE- Because you work at a gay, pink, I mean blue, cafe! Why else?

Kiieechiro- Of course thats the reason... _*Walks into kitchen to bake cake*_

Rosa- While that's in progress, Masaya!

Masaya- _*Watching Wide-eyed as Alligator-chan eats Ichigo*_ O.O

Rosa- Hellooooo? Hell to Masaya?

Masaya- O.O

Rosa- Can you eat this guy, Alligator-chan? You _have _been begging to for the past, like, 2 chapters.

Alligator- _*Nods and bites Masaya's head of, and going from there*_

Everyone-O.O What the hell just happened?

Sakura- Nature is what just happened. It was meant to be... saddly...

Momo- Yeah right. Like all the other tons of times he died, it was, "Nature".

Rosa- I think I'll go o-

Kiieechiro- I finished the- O.O *_Stares at Alligator eating Masaya and drops cake*_

CHOCOLATE- NOOOO! YOU JUST KILLED MY KIND! THE CHOCOLATE KIND!

Dutch- Chocolate...

LEPrecon- WOAH! How long have you been here?

Dutch- I decided to laugh in the corner, sit back and watch! And it was SO worth it!

CHOCOLATE- Well then! Thanks for participating! *_Sarcasm*_

Dutch- Totally welcome!

CHOCOLATE- =.=

Rosa- Ummm... this is getting more awkward by the second... it's getting harder to start each dare... umm next up is Deep Blue! If Alligator-chan spits up Masaya in disgust, he can eat youuuuuuuu and he has already started.

Everyone- =.= This is a nasty cycle...

Rosa- OKAY! NEXT IS LETTUCE AND PAI! Do something romantic or something, the two of you not together is killing me!

CHOCOLATE- LETS TAKE A VOTE! Here are the choices:

1. Closet

2. Make-out session

3. Kiss

4. Hug

5. Romantic date

6. Lettuce sits on Pai's lap

7. Kiss on the cheek or forehead

CHOCOLATE- I AM GONNA LET THE VIEWERS DECIDE! THERE WILL BE A POLL ON MY PROFILE!

Rosa- What! Fine... next victim is Mint!

Mint- Now what?

Rosa- Oh, you arn't the one being given the dare.

Mint- Then why did you say my name?

Rosa- Zakuro needs to kill you, so tecnically you are the next victim. Surprise!

Mint- What? Onee-sama would never do that! Right?

Zakuro- _*Kills Mint with only rope and fire*_

Dutch- AND THAT IS WHERE YOU WERE WRONG, MINT!

Momo- That was pretty impresive!

LEPrcon- I agree. Using only rope and fire... that was quite creative!

Zakuro- Thank you...

Rosa- Next couple is Pudding and Taruto! Go get ice cream!_ *Hands money to Pudding*_

Taruto- Why do I always get dragged into things lik th- WHOA!

Pudding- *_Grabs Taruto's hand and starts dragging him out the door*_ COME ON TARU-TARU! ICE CREAM! WHAT FLAVOR DO YOU WANT? I WANT BANANA NA-NO-DA!

Taruto- Chocolate, I guess...

CHOCOLATE- OFFENSIVE!

Taruto- OH SHUT IT YOU OLD HAG!

CHOCOLATE- HAVE FUN ON YOUR **DATE, **_TARU-TARU!_

Taruto- *Blushing* S-SHUT UP!

Rosa- Well then... Ichigo and Kisshu go watch Romeo and Juliet! THE PLAY!

Kisshu- If only she was still here...

Dutch- Awww... come on, Chocolate! You have to revive her! Kisshu is heart broken!

CHOCOLATE- Fine, fine... *_Poofs up magic wand and waves gold fairy glitter at Alligator, making Ichigo pop up out of no where*_

Ichigo- What the...

Kisshu- Ichigo! Come on, Koneko-chan, lets go to broadway!

Ichigo- Huh? WAIT! WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED-

CHOCOLATE- GET OUT OF HERE, YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS! *_Poofs them away to New York*_

Momo- You know they could have just teleported there with Kisshu...

CHOCOLATE- DAMMIT!

Rosa- Truths start now! Zakuro!

Zakuro- Hm?

Rosa- Do you hate Mint? She seems a bother and pretty much useless.

Zakuro- Not particularly... she is pretty annoying, though...

Rosa- So what's the answer, Zakuro?

Zakuro- I just gave you one...

Rosa- Yeah but the whole world wants to hear it! Scream it to the world! Scream i-

Zakuro- No thank you.

Rosa- ... Nevermind. And last but not least is Ryou!

Lettuce- Ummm... but this sheet here states that you have another Truth for Kissku after, so it really isn't the last one...

Rosa- Yeah, but Kisshu isn't here, remember? He is watching Romeo and Juliete in New York! I'll ask him at the end of the chapter if Chocolate remembers.

CHOCOLATE- WHICH I WONT.

Dutch- How did I see that coming?

CHOCOLATE- Yeah... I have short term memory loss.

Sakura- Oh m-

CHOCOLATE- JK it just feels like I do I forget things easily.

Rosa- Kisshu's gonna hate the ending of the play... back to Ryou's truth... why did you choose Ichigo to paint the cafe blue with you? Do you love Ichigo?

Dutch- Of course he doesn't! Right, Ryou... _[__Insert dark aura here]_

Ryou- O-of course not!

Dutch- And there is your answer! *_Snuggles with Ryou*_

Ryou- [INSERT SCARED FACE HERE]

Rosa- Well, that's all for me!

CHOCOLATE- DUTCH!

Dutch- *_Snaps out of dream land* _WHAT? WHO? WHERE?

CHOCOLATE- YOU'RE UP NEXT!

Dutch- *_Jumps up from coutch, smacking Ryou and Pai in the face by accident* _YES! FINNALY!

Pai&Ryou- OW!

Dutch- Huh? _*Stares at Pai and Ryou for afew seconds*_ OMG! I'M SOOO SORRY! _*Goes and hugs Ryou*_

Pai- As usual...

LEPrecon- Why? Did you actualy _want _to get a hug from that maniac?

Pai- Good point...

Dutch- HEY! THAT WAS SO MEAN! *_Sniffle* _Anyway, I'll start now... FIRST TO DIE IS-

Everyone- WAIT, WHAT!

Dutch- Just kidding! Sheesh! Can't you guys take a joke?

Everyone- Whew!

Dutch- Tisk tisk tisk! Anyway, before I start, CHOCOLATE! *_Gulp* _Resist the urge... anyway, I DID WATCH FRUITS BASKET!

CHOCOLATE- OMG! YOU DID? WASN'T IT AWESOME!

Dutch- YEAH! KYO AND HARU ARE THE BEST!

CHOCOLATE- ONG I TOTALY AGREE WITH YOU!

Hosts- I feel so excluded...

Ryou- Hey, guys! Maybe we can escape while they are chating about shit we don't care about!

Cast- _*Nods heads and slowly walk towards door, but are stopped by a scyth*_

CHOCOLATE- Where do you think you're going? Lets all sit down and give Dutch our respect.

Cast- H-HAI! *_Runs to any empty seat*_

CHOCOLATE- Okay! Who do we have left in the room! Sakura!

Sakura- Yeah?

CHOCOLATE- ROLL CALL!

Sakura- Yes, sir! Ichigo?

Rosa- At play with Kisshu!

Sakura- Okay, Pai!

Pai- Here.

Sakura- Taruto!

Dutch- On a date with Pudding!

Sakura- KAWAII! Okay, Mint!

Momo- Killed by Zakuro!

Sakura- Oh yeah... Zakuro?

Zakuro- Here...

Sakura- Why sound so sad? Cheer up! Next, Masaya(Baka)!

LEPrecon- Eaten by Alligator-chan!

Sakura- Lettuce?

Lettuce- H-here...

Sakura- Huh? She here?

Lettuce- Yes... I'm here.

Sakura- Oh, there you are! Deep Blue?

Deep Blue- Why do you care?

Sakura- I'll take that as a yes! Next is Blue Knight?

Blue Knight- _*In emo corner*_ This is the first time anybody noticed me...

CHOCOLATE- HAHAHAHAHA! WE ALL FORGOT ABOUT YOU! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I MADE YOU TALK! HAHAHAHAHA!

Rosa- Have you been there this whole time?

Blue Knight- Yes... the whole time...

Sakura- Ummm... Next! Ryou?

Ryou- Yep, still here... wether I wanna be or not...

Sakura- Ichigo?

Momo- You already said her...

Sakura- Oh! I'm starting the list all over again! Wait, but it's repeated, like, ten times...

CHOCOLATE- Typo...

LEPrecon- You did that on purpose, didn't you? *_Pats shoulder*_

CHOCOLATE- OH COURSE NOT! NOW WHY WOULD I DO THAT?

Kiieechiro- You never said my name...

CHOCOLATE- Well, thats a good story! Okay, so at first I wasn't even gonna bring you here, but I decided to because after I keep on killing Masaya, I woun't have anybody to flow my stress out onto! And wow, I thought I would be killing Masaya allot more than I really am! So, long story short, you're lucky to even be here!

Kiieechiro- Well that isn't very nice!

CHOCOLATE- Just start, Dutch.

Dutch- KK! First is Ryou!

Ryou- Right here... dear lord help me...

CHOCOLATE- Nope, I deny you request!

Ryou- I was talking to the lord, not you!

CHOCOLATE- I am the lord.

Ryou- Excuse me?

Dutch- STOP LOOKING AT HER AND LOOK AT ME!

Ryo- Ummm... gladly.

Dutch- Yay! Anywho, I don't care what you think of it, GIMME A KISS! ON THE LIPS!

Ryou- WHA- _*Pushed into a kiss with Dutch by me kicking Ryou on the back and into Dutch*_

CHOCOLATE- *_Whistling like nothing ever happened* _Wow you lovebirds, go get a room!

Ryou- _*Pulls away* _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

CHOCOLATE- Call it payback...

Ryou- For wha-

Dutch- Y-you mean you didn't like it...?

Ryou- Ummm...

Dutch- N-next up is Taruto, but he isn't back yet!

*_Pudding and Taruto walk through the door with ice cream smeared all over there faces*_

Pudding- That was great, Na-No-Da!

Taruto- Yeah!

Sakura- Ummmm... how much did you guys eat?

Rosa- I only gave them 10 dollars each...

LEPrecon- 10 dollars? Do you know how much those kids could have gotten with that much?

Momo- Where did you get the money, anyway?

Rosa- Umm... Chocolate?

CHOCOLATE- Oh, I gave you money? Well, I don't own _real _money...

Rosa- Yeah, but you gave me money!

CHOCOLATE- Yeah, but you never told me to give you real money!

Everyone- O.O

Rosa- I THOUGHT THAT WAS OBVIOUSE!

CHOCOLATE- You need to learn to be more specific!

Dutch- Wait... if you didn't give Rosa real money, then what did you give her?

CHOCOLATE- Answer me, what is the opposite of real money?

Pudding- OH! OH! I KNOW! FAKE MONEY!

CHOCOLATE- CORRECT!

Rosa- ARE YOU TELLING ME THESE TWO LITTLE KIDS PAYED WITH ILLEGAL MONEY?

Momo- It's only a matter of time before the cops come for them...

Sakura- Those poor kids!

CHOCOLATE- Lets get it out of our minds and keep on going with the dares!

*_Everyone stares at me* _

CHOCOLATE- WHAT? WE NEED TO FINISH THEM SOONER OR LATER!

Dutch- Okay, fine. Taruto?

Taruto- What?

Dutch- Arn't you scared?

Taruto- Dude, I'm an alien. I'll kill them all. But, who are they?

LEPrecon- Let's say they fight for justice and hate crime, and are payed to put people in jail.

Taruto- Oh, they don't sound to bad.

LEPrecon- They have guns.

Taruto- What's a gun?

CHOCOLATE- Show him, Momo.

Momo- Gladly. *_Summons holy machine gun*_

CHOCOLATE- Show him what my creation can do! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Momo- Yes! I've been waiting for this moment! *_Takes out machine gun and moves it left to right*_

CHOCOLATE- You can shoot Masaya!

Momo- But he's dead.

CHOCOLATE- And that is why I will revive him so that he dies again! It will be like nothing ever happened!

Rosa- Ohhhh! I get it!

CHOCOLATE- Yep! Revision powers, activate! *_I take out fairy wand and sprinkle dust all over room, naking Masaya pop out of knowhere*_

Masaya- What the hell happened to me?

CHOCOLATE- You got eaten by an alligator.

Masaya- Excuse me?

CHOCOLATE- MOMO!

Momo- Right! *Points gun at Masya* Any last last words?

Masaya- Can I say goodbye to Ichigo?

CHOCOLATE- She's in New York with Kisshu.

Masaya- What! I don't believe it!

CHOCOLATE- Then maybe you will believe the screen! *_Pionts at screen, and it turns on to Barney again*_

Sakura- O.- *_Smashes screen with fists*_

CHOCOLATE- That brings back memories... just shoot. The treehugger doesn't deserve a last wish!

Momo- *_Aims and fires, killing Masaya with a single blow to the head*_

Dutch- My only regret was that it wasn't me that shot the bastard...

CHOCOLATE- I feel your pain... anyway, you can keep going now, Dutch.

Dutch- Sure! And this teaches you a lesson, Taruto. Never go against the police.

Taruto- but she wasn't the-

Dutch- *Whispers: Tart, I dare you to wear miget clothes, stand on top of a huge building, scream you're a suicidal miget, jump off and teleport back in the middle of the fall, making everyone think you died.*

Taruto- You must think very highly of me, thinking that I will be able to do that! Or maybe you're just plain stupid to think I would.

Rosa- Do what?

CHOCOLATE- Dude, nobody would think highly of the likes of you.

Taruto- Well why not!

Dutch- Because you are a miget!

Taruto- I'm gonna ignore that.

Dutch- Taruto, you shouldn't ignore fate.

Taruro- WHAT ARE YOU SAYING I AM DESTINED TO BE A MIGET?

Dutch- That is exacly what I am saying!

Taruto- I'm gonna ignore that too.

Dutch- So, will you do it? Will ya, will ya, will ya?

Taruto- Do I have a choice?

CHOCOLATE&Dutch- NO.

Taruto- Then there is your answer.

Dutch- Okay! Lets do this! Chocolate, ready when you are!

Taruto- What are you ready for, I'm the one fall-

Dutch- *_Puts _hand over Taruto's mouth* Ah ah ah~! No giving it away to the audience!

Taruto- But they already-

Dutch- Shut up~! Tehehe... [INSERT DARK AURA] [AND MAYBE A CHAINSAW WOULD FIT THE SITUATION]

CHOCOLATE- And here we go! *Uses magic to poof us on top of the Empire State Building*

Sakura- Yay! New York!

LEPrecon- Wern't we just in Tokyo?

CHOCOLATE- No! We were in _! America! (Not giving away house location)

Everyone- Ohhh...

CHOCOLATE- Yeah... NOW JUMP, TARUTO, JUMP!

Taruto- Here it goes. *_Walks to the edge of Empire State Building_*I AM A-

CHOCOLATE- HUPLA!

Taruto- What?

CHOCOLATE- HUPLA!

Taruto- Excuse me?

CHOCOLATE- HUPLA no I'm just kidding you almost forgot your Midget Clothes, sweetie!

Taruto- You sound like my mom!

CHOCOLATE- If I was your mom, would I be hystericaly laughing as you just of of one of the highest buildings in New York?

Taruto- ...

CHOCOLATE- I didn't think so now PUT ON THE DFAMN MIDGET CLOTHES! _*Poofs mini clown clothes onto Taruto*_

Taruto- You have GOT to be kidding me! I hate clowns!

Momo- You know what clowns are, but you don't know what a Police Officer is... it makes me wonder...

Taruto- S-SHUT UP!

Dutch- Come on Taruto I'm growing old, and if I'm growing old so are you, and when you get to be an elderly person, you shrink more, am I right?

Taruto- FINE! *Deep Breath* I AM A SUICIDAL MIDGET! _*Jumps off*_

Everyone but Me and Dutch- O.O WHAT THE HELL?

CHOCOLATE- *_Playing along* _He really wanted to die, didn't he...

Dutch- And a second time at that... _*Playing along as well*_

CHOCLATE- Oh yeah...

?- OH MY GOD TARUTO! ARE YOU OKAY?

Everyone- *_Loo__ks down to see that Taruto didn't teleport fast enough*_

Everyone- Ow...

Rosa- Hey, look! It's Kisshu and Ichigo!

Ichigo- *_Looks up* _OH HEY GUYS! Look, Kisshu!

Kisshu- _*Looks up as well* _OH HEY GUYS!

CHOCOLATE- OKAY LETS GO BACK! *_Teleports everyone back to basement*_

Sakura- So, how was the play?

Ichigo- It was AMAZING!

Kisshu- But the two died in the end... :'(

Ichigo- Huh?

Kisshu- What is it, ichigo?

Ichigo- Where's Taruto?

Everyone- ...

CHOCOLATE- O.O CRAP!

Dutch- Someone1 Turn on the news!

LEPrecon- Got it! *_Turns on News 12*_

News Reporter- Just in! About ten minutes ago, a young boy wearing a clown outfit and wierd pointy ears joined the circus! But, he turned out to be an imposter. He was really 12 year old Billy Matelona, a young boy who had always dreamed of being a clown in a big circus since he was young.

CHOCOLATE- Poor boy, what a horrible dream...

News Reporter- Billy is now being taken into custody for one year. We still have yet to find the real clown, but the police are on the look now. So go and see the Big Apple Circus, the best circus in town!

Everyone- =-=

News Reporter- Now! Breaking news! A young boy in a clown costume and big pointy ears was found unconcious on the sidewalk infront of the Empire State Building, New York. We have yet to identify the young boy, and we think he may be the real clown of The Big Apple Circus!

Everyone- O.O

Kisshu- Hear that, Pai? I brother is gonna be a clown! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pai- *_Facepalm* _Dear god...

Dutch- Wow...

CHOCOLATE- We are both in the wrong here, Dutch...

Dutch- Huh?

CHOCOLATE- we just sent an inocent young boy to hell... he will be forced into a life of ridicule...

Pudding- Taru-Taru... *_Sniffle*_

CHOCOLATE- D-don't worry! It's fine! He'll be back before you know it! Well, he better... he has a truth, he is the grand finalle!

Dutch- Can I... keep going?

CHOCOLATE- JUst give her some time... that was allot to take in for a little girl...

Dutch- THAT ISN'T WHAT I ASKED! Whatever. Next is Kisshu!

Kisshu- Crap.

Dutch- What's wrong?

Kisshu- Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how this wouldn't be happening if you didn't bring me back here... I could have been ata a small cafe with Ichigo... on a date... with Ichigo... hehe... _*Starts drooling*_

Dutch- Well fine! If you don't wanna do the dare, be my guest!

Kisshu- *_Snaps back to reality* _Huh? *_Sees drool* _You didn't see anything!

Dutch- You... didn't wipe the drool away...

Kisshu- DIDN'T!

Everyone- *_Jumps at sudden outburst*_

Kisshu- See anything!

Everyone- =-='

Kisshu- So what youwere saying about not doing that dare!

Dutch- _*Falls to floor, now realizing the aliens true stupidity*_

Kisshu- So I don't have to do it?

Dutch- *_Gets slowly back up* _Not if you don't wanna.

Part Of Cast That Has Survived The Day So Far- WHAT!

Momo- Was that name really necesary?

Everyone- ^-^'

Dutch- So! *_Grans Kisshu's shoulder*_

Kisshu- *_Flinches and slowly turns head to Dutch*_

Dutch- It's up to you. You may be missing out. This dare may be good for you.

...

Kisshu- ... GOOD FOR ME? HA! YOU PEOPLE ARE DEMONS! MONSTERS! I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU GUYS! SO NO! I WILL NOT DO THE DARE! HA! DID YOU PEOPLE REALLY EXPECT ME TO FALL FOR THAT?

Dutch- Well, the dare was that I give you the right to do to Ichigo whatever you want that is rated T. (so no, no rape.)

Kisshu- ...

CHOCOLATE- Really. *_Pats Kisshu's shoulder* _You should learn to trust us more often.

Kisshu- ... *_Soul flys out of his mouth and he falls to the ground*_

Everyone- ...

Rosa- The poor bastard... JK i love Kisshu! But still, poor him...

Everyone- *_Nods head in agreement*_

CHOCOLATE- So, we just lost another brave soul... let him resyt in peace...

Everyone- ...

CHOCOLATE- Sakura!

Sakura- Hai!

CHOCOLATE- Read to me who is still alive!

Sakura- Hai! There is:

Hosts

Ichigo

Pai

Taruto

Pudding

Zakuro

Lettuce

Ryou

Blue Knight

Kiieechiro-

CHOCOLATE- WAIT! WHY THE HELL IS HE ON THE LIST?

Sakura- I don't know... he's still alive

CHOCOLATE- Yeah, but-

Sakura- I'm just making this list up as I go, okay?

CHOCOLATE- ...

Sakura- No objections? Good! I think that's it!

CHOCOLATE- Good job, Sakura!

Sakura- thank you, ma'ma!

CHOCOLATE- And who were the people who caused them?

Sakura- Alligator-chan, Zakuro, and Dutch!

CHOCOLATE- Niiice... i reward all of you with 50 dollars!

Dutch- NO WAY! THAT STUFF IS COUNTERFEIT!

CHOCOLATE- Actual, this wasn't. It was real... but okay, if you say so. *_Puts tons of money in pockets*_

Zakuro- Nice one, idiot.

Dutch- O.O ... Now I know how Kisshu feels...

CHOCOLATE- JUst kidding it was counterfeit!

Dutch- HA!

CHOCOLATE- JK IT WAS REAL!

Dutch- Huh?

CHOCOLATE- JK IT IS the world...

Everyone- =.=

Momo- Sorry to brake this to you, nut there is no way in hell that money could be the world. Unless you were talking about the economy, then I guess that's true...

CHOCOLATE- You know you remind me allot of Pai.

Pai&Momo- What!

CHOCOLATE- JUST KIDDING!

Everyone- ...

CHOCOLATE- Just keep going, Dutch.

Dutch- Sure. Next one is for Masaya!

CHOCOLATE- Ugh revision time again. *_Uses magic to poof up Masaya we don't need to explain I'm sure you can deal with it*_

Masaya- I'm back!

Ichigo- MASAYA!

Masaya- Ichigo! Did you really go to new York with Kisshu?

Ichigo- ... Umm...

Masaya- please say that was a cruel lie!

*_Spotlight on them, everything else in the room is pitch black*_

CHOCOLATE- WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DID YOU MORON'S DO TO MY LIGHTS?

Rosa- Hey... is somebody geting this on tape...

LEPrecon- *_Glint in her eyes, holding up video camera*_

Rosa- *_Thumbs up* _Nice one!

CHOCOLATE- HELLO? IS ANYBODY LISTENING!

Everyone except Masaya and Ichigo- NO!

CHOCOLATE- Well then! Hurtful!

Ichigo- I'm sorry, Masaya-kun...

Masaya- What do you mean! No... that can't be... did you actualy-

Ichigo- It was a dare! I couldn't escsape it!

Masaya- Ichigo... I thought I knew you...

CHOCOLATE- This is way to dramatic.

Lettuce- really? I think it's touching...

CHOCOLATE- ... *_Takes Lettuce be collar and drags her out of room*_

Everyone- *_Staring as I leave but when I close the door return to Ichigo and Masaya*_

***OUT OF ROOM***

CHOCOLATE- Now stay out here for a little while and think about what you have done.

Lettuce- H-hai...

CHOCOLATE- Good! I'll bring you out some tea later.

Lettuce- Could you add su-

CHOCOLATE- See ya! *_Walks back into room*_

Lettuce- Sugar... Nevermind!

...

Lettuce- _*Sigh*_

***BACK IN ROOM***

CHOCOLATE- Hey guys am I totlay ruining the-... huh? Is everything resolved? AND MY LIGHTS ARE FIXED!

Sakura- Yeah... they are...

CHOCOLATE- *_Looks down* _Why is there blood on my shoes that leadds to a dead treehugger?

Dutch- You should have been here to see it! I can imagin you laughing your a$$ off as Ichigo sliced him!

CHOCOLATE- Just who the hell do you people think I am? =.='

Dutch- Well, for starters you are-

CHOCOLATE- Lets not start the list... WAIT THERE IS TREEHUGGER BLOOD ON MY SHOES! I NEED TO GO DISINFECT THEM! BRB! *_runs out of room once again*_

Everyone- =.=

***OUT OF ROOM***

CHOCOLATE- *_Runs past Lettuce* _HAND SANATIZER, PAPER TOWELS, WASH CLOTH,SOAP! ... *_Keeps on running*_

Lettuce- What happened to my Tea?

...

Lettuce- *_Sigh*_

***IN LIVING ROOM***

Dad- Het sweetie, I was thinking about-

CHOCOLATE- NOT THE TIME HAVE TREEHUGGER BLOOD ON MY SHOES!

Dad- Well why are you even wearing shoes?

CHOCOLATE- *_Stops and turns head towards Dad* _Never. say. That. Again. _*Keeps on running*_

Dad- Where are you going? You past the bathroom and kitchen already...

CHOCOLATE- YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!

Dad- Okay, sweetie.

***BACK IN ROOM***

Everyone- =.=

Dutch- Okay next up is-

Momo- Shouldn't we wait for-

Dutch- Nope.

Momo- Nevermind.

Dutch- Next up is-

Rosa- Wait! what about that other dare for Masaya before?

Dutch- That was to marry my tree and also tell Ichigo you hate her, and mean it.

Rosa- so the second part is acomplished...

LEPrecon- Yep... and it lead to his death...

Everyone- _*Shakes head*_

LEPrecon- Anyway, what are you gonna do about the tree thing?

Dutch- At this point, he doesn't even deserve a tree.

Everyone- Agreed.

Dutch- So, as I was saying, next one was for Ichigo, but it was not don't go suicidal, YOU HAVE KISH! :D

Everyone- *_Facepalm*_

Ichigo- I would never go suicidal for that bastard... *_dark aura*_

Dutch- We just totaly pissed her off. Anyway! Last is for Taruto but he is at the circus!

Everyone- =.= Oh yeah...

***IN MY BATHROOM***

CHOCOLATE- *_Leaning over sink, washing shoes*_

Dutch- _We just totaly pissed her off. Anyway! Last is for Taruto but he is at the circus!_

Everyone-_ Oh yeah..._

CHOCOLATE- *_Looks at walkie Talkie next to me* _Looks like they need the POWER OF CHOCOLATE! *_Poofs Dutch to a circus stand* _My job here is done. *_Keeps on disinfecting my shoes*_

***AT CIRCUS***

Dutch- WHAT THE oh yay the circus! Hey , look! There's the migdet!

Circus Man- And here is the famous, *_Drumroll*_ Midget Maximus clown!

Taruto- _*Walks out of small car, looking dead*_

Dutch- Pshh! *_Trying to contain laughter* _OH YEAH! *_grabs random microphone* _Here goes nothing... HEY TARUTO ARE YOU SURE YOU ARN'T A MIDGET?

Taruto- I KNOW THAT VOICE! NO! IT CAN'T BE! *_Looks up at Dutch* _Oh... it is... I must be in hell... *_Falls unconcious*_

Dutch- Aww! He never answered! Poo!

***BACK IN ROOM***

Everyone- O.O

**THE END!**


End file.
